Kaprys
by zielenna
Summary: Któregoś lipcowego popołudnia Gemma Farley wychodzi z domu i aportuje się w Dziurawym Kotle.


** Była definicja słowa zawsze, to można nazywać definicją słowa kuriozum. Albo absurd? Gemma Farley pojawiła się raz, na Pottermórze tylko, tak myślę, "prefekt na pierwszym roku Harry'ego, Ślizgonka". Świetny pomysł, prawda - napisać nagle najdłuższą rzecz o postaci z entego planu. **

**Farleyowie, Jake, Madge, Bella i Charlie wspomnieni zostali przez jednego z bliźniaków Weasleyów w siódmym tomie, jako zaginieni (o ile dobrze pamiętam, coś w ten deseń). Zastanawiałam się, jak Ślizgonka ma się do zaginionej rodziny. Oczywiście, mogłaby z tego być o w gruncie rzeczy podobnej do głównych bohaterów Pottera dziewczynie, zmuszonej do radzenia w sobie Slytherinie z nie do końca akceptowalną rodziną, tak pomiędzy, trochę tu, trochę tam. Ale nie. Wyszło to. Dlatego może i "Kaprys" nie jest najgorszym tytułem. **

**Pojawiają się też postacie, o których pisałam już w "Słuchaj, Alice". Nie żebym się bezczelnie promowała, ale bezczelnie się popromuję, sugerując zerknięcie chociaż, bo tutaj piszę o nich tak samo - to znaczy, takie same head-canony (zna ktoś jakiś ładny polski ekwiwalent?), etc. Tamten tekst je przedstawia, ten uwzględnia i już nie wyjaśnia. Dlatego, róbcie, co chcecie, ale ja tak tylko mówię.**

**Lee Jordana nadal nie ma. Ale ja o nim pamiętam, i kiedyś to wyjaśnię. Tak myślę. (On żyje.)**

**Hanna Abbott w Dziurawym Kotle, bo tam ją Rowling wsadziła. Czemu i by nie?**

**Pojawiają się nawiązania do pop-kultury mugolskiej. Drobne. Muzyczne jest subtelne jak pijany niedźwiedź, ale filmowe trochę mniej, więc jak komuś chce się tak bawić, to może zgadnąć, co to za film, i nie wiem, może zażyczyć sobie drabbla? **

**Perseweracja to słowo, które złapałam pisząc jakieś prace o Liberze - ukradłam właściwie. Żeby było jasne, nie mi to przyszło do głowy - nie pierwszej. **

**Dziurawy Kociół piszę tak, jak wyglądał w "Więźniu Azkabanu", głównie.**

**To by było tyle gadania, teraz miłej lektury, życzę - optymistycznie.**

* * *

Gemma Farley rodzi się w duszne lipcowe popołudnie, stojąc w cieniu ciężkich liści. Kradnie światu pierwszy oddech, nie krzyczy. Wstaje, czuje źdźbła trawy przylepione do jej kostek, grudki ziemi. Nie strzepuje ich, bo są prawdziwe. Czy ona jest? Zrywa pępowinę – to nie takie trudne, kilka ubrań i stara torba, i rulon banknotów. Nieforemna twardość gruszki, jęk otwieranej bramy, słony zapach lata. Odwraca się raz, patrzy na migoczący w upale dom, jego okna wyglądają jak lustra, puste jak lustra. Za jednym z nich jest mały pokój o błękitnych ścianach, na podłodze rozsypane miedziane włosy. Kropla potu spływa jej po szyi.

Gemma idzie.

.

Nie zasypia tej nocy. Przewraca się po trzeszczącym łóżku, wreszcie wstaje. Mocuje się przez chwilę z oknem, zastanawia się, czy możliwe jest że ciepło i duchota w jakiś sposób zassały szkło do środka. Wreszcie, otwiera je z hukiem. Łapczywie wdycha zimne powietrze zmieszane ze spalinami. Oparta na łokciu słucha pociągów.

.

Praca jest łatwa. Doris ustawia na ladzie okrągłe tace z serwetkami z wypisanym długopisem numerkiem rzuconymi gdzieś obok talerza, Gemma bierze jedną i krążąc między stolikami, unikając zderzenia z Hanną, stawia ją na miejscu. Stara się uśmiechać. Odsłania zęby, unosi rękę by zarzucić grubym warkoczem. Często nie przypomina sobie o ścięciu włosów dopóki jej zagubiony palec nie trafi na płatek ucha. Wtedy klient śmieje się, lub przewraca oczy. Lub pyta, z błyskiem w oku, znajdując coś ekscytującego w odkryciu czegoś, co uważa za sekret:

- Miała pani długie włosy?

Gemma uśmiecha się znowu, bezradnie rozkłada ręce. Odchodzi szybko, czując ciepło zlewające się z policzków na szyję.

.

Hanna jej nie lubi. Marszczy brwi i wydyma wargi, albo mruczy coś pod nosem. Gemma nie próbuje zabiegać o jej dobrą opinię. Nie robi nic, co wymagałoby towarzystwa lub aprobaty Hanny. Ale kiedy znajduje ją któregoś wieczoru opartą o klawisze nienastrojonego pianina, z jedną dłonią w krótkich i sztywnych włosach Neville'a Longbottoma i drugą rozpinającą nerwowo guziki jego jasnej koszuli, Gemma nie odzywa się ani słowem. Cicho wycofuje się w cień, upewnia się, że bar jest zamknięty i na palcach wchodzi na górę.

.

W poniedziałki i czwartki Gemma ma wolne. Zazwyczaj spaceruje wtedy po ulicy Pokątnej, mierząc odległości jakie dzielą ją od życia które opuściła, nie więcej jak trzy tygodnie temu. Przygląda się wystawom i swojemu odbiciu. Krótkie włosy, zawijające się za uszami, które lekko odstają. Wąskie biodra i nogi, zwiewne mugolskie sukienki. Pamięta zdziwienie z jakim obserwowała matkę wyjmującą z szafy jej grube, wyszywane migotliwymi nićmi szaty i wieszającą w ich miejscu pastelowe plamy w nietypowym kształcie. „Moda na mugoli" wyjaśniła matka. „Minie." Oczywiście, matka miała rację. Po nabrzmiałym od burz i krwi lecie 1998, niepewnym i nijakim roku 1999, i ostatnich akcentach w roku 2000, mugolskie ubrania wróciły tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Gemma jak rzadko cieszy się z chorobliwej awersji swojej matki do wyrzucania czegokolwiek. Cokolwiek niemodne, ale wciąż praktyczne, mugolskie ubrania czekały w tekturowych pudłach na strychu aż Gemma weźmie je i założy jeszcze raz, ostatni raz.

Któregoś razu, zagapiona w swoje odbicie w witrynie księgarni, Gemma uświadomiła sobie, że po drugiej stronie szyby siedzi na fotelu młody mężczyzna, może w jej wieku, i chyba rozbawiony, macha jej ręką. W pierwszym odruchu Gemma chciała prychnąć i pójść dalej, ale zaraz uświadomiła się, że tego oczekiwano od niej w jej poprzednim życiu, nie tu. Odmachała mu.

.

Na drugim roku w Hogwarcie, Gemma dowiedziała się o istnieniu tych drugich Farleyów. Jake i Madge, niezgrabni i krępi jak ich imiona. Eva wskazała ich jej podczas kolacji, teatralnym szeptem mówiąc, że nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że Gemma ma takich uroczych kuzynów. W tym samym momencie Jake Farley zakrztusił się oliwką.

- To nie są moi kuzyni – powiedziała Gemma, ostrząc każde słowo. - Nie jestem spokrewniona z – zrobiła celową pauzę nim wypuściła szybkim tchem: „osobami mugolskiego pochodzenia", wystarczającą by Eva wyobraziła sobie, jak Gemma mówi _to_ słowo.

.

Oczywiście, wróciwszy do domu na święta, Gemma zaszyła się w bibliotece z rocznikami i kronikami. Chociaż szukała wszędzie, nie natrafiła nigdzie na wzmiankę o Charliem, Belli lub ich synu i córce. Jake i Madge byli dokładnie tym, kim zdawali się być, a ich nazwisko było jedynie bezczelnym przypadkiem i utrapieniem Gemmy na następne dziesięć lat. „Nie, nie jestem z nimi spokrewniona", powtarzała zmęczona. „Proszę nie zawracać sobie głowy kondolencjami" mówiła po wiośnie 1998. „Tak, to straszne morderstwo." Nie obchodziło jej to. Jedyne co czuła, to pustkę – para rumianych Puchonów zniknęła, a ich rozerwane ciała Gemmy nie dotyczyły.

- Tak mi przykro – powiedziała Hanna Abbott, kiedy Gemma się przedstawiła. – Madge zawsze była moją ulubioną Prefekt.

- Nie miałam z nią nic wspólnego – powiedziała Gemma. – Nie mam żadnych krewnych z wyjątkiem rodziny Greengrassów. Nawet nie rozmawiałam z - nimi. Przepraszam – dodała, widząc jak współczucie znika z twarzy Hanny i ustępuje niechęci.

.

Gemma powoli uczy się rozkładu pociągów. Pięć minut po północy jedzie skład węgla. Za dwadzieścia pierwsza pociąg osobowy na dystanse regionalne, czterdzieści minut później następny. O drugiej piętnaście przejeżdża jej ulubiony: długi, srebrny ekspres, który przecina całą wyspę. Gemma postanawia sobie którejś nocy, że kiedy znudzi jej się tutaj, odnajdzie drogę na stację, kupi bilet i pojedzie, na sam czubek mapy. Zasypia marząc o szklanych chmurach i perłowych górach, o tym jak wchodzi na jeden szczyt po drugim, i krzyczy, i widzi orły.

.

Mężczyzna z księgarni nazywa się Olivier. Gemmie przypomina się neurotyczny, nadpobudliwy kapitan jednej z drużyn Quidditcha. Pewnie Gryffindoru, był z niego spory choleryk. Gemma go o to nie pyta. Rozmawiają o książkach. Olivier robi im herbatę, Gemma siada, a on opowiada co czytał w tym tygodniu. Żywo gestykuluje. Zdarza mu się unieść ramię wyżej niż powinien, i zobaczyć pustkę tam, gdzie spodziewał się dłoni. „Och", mówi wtedy. A Gemma przypomina mu na czym skończył. Nie robi tego z dobroci serca – nie lubi być ignorowana, to wszystko. To że Olivierowi w jakiś sposób pomaga, jej nie przeszkadza.

.

W piątki do Kotła (Gemma nie wie, kiedy zaczęła skracać tę niezbyt długą nazwę do jednego słowa i jak ma traktować ten przejaw przywiązania ze swojej strony) przychodzą znajomi Hanny. Nowi znajomi, z tego co widzi Gemma. Hanna wciąż rozpracowuje sposób, w jaki ma się zachowywać. I tak jest naturalniejsza niż Gemma. Śmieje się nie zasłaniając ust dłonią, ciągnie za kosmyki płowych włosów, kiedy się nad czymś zastanawia, wpycha się na kolana, ale wszystko to robi nie irytując pozostałych. Gemma uważnie ich obserwuje, udając że wyciera szklanki. Unosi jedną po drugiej i przez dno widzi zniekształcone sylwetki: tęga, w kwiatki to Hanna, długa i złotawa to Katie Bell, zgarbiona, z kędzierzawą czupryną, pijąca tylko colę, to Angelina Johnson – czasami to obok niej siada chudy rudzielec w wypranym swetrze, George Weasley, w którym Gemma z trudem rozpoznaje połowę koszmarnych bliźniaków Weasleyów. Od czasu do czasu pojawia się Neville, na którego Gemma nie jest w stanie patrzeć bez zerknięcia na pianino, lub Atlanta Wei, wiecznie ubrana w żakiet i spodnie o męskim kroju partnerka z pracy Katie (aurorzy, dowiedziała się Gemma, zawsze dzielą swoje koszmary z drugą osobą. Tak jest bezpieczniej).

- Nie czyść jednej szklanki tak długo, dziecko – mruczy Tom w którymś momencie. Gemma nie wytyka mu swoich dwudziestu paru lat, bo ma wrażenie, że jest prawdziwym dzieckiem. Doris rzęzi gdzieś z tyłu, trzęsąc pomarańczową głową. Kładzie jej zakończoną wiśniowo różowymi szponami dłoń na ramieniu.

- Szkoda na to czasu.

Gemma milczy.

.

Doris przychodzi w niektóre wieczory, dzwoniąc bransoletkami zsuwającymi się z chudych kostek, pachnąca słodkimi kwiatami i egzotycznymi owocami w stylu gujawy i kumkwatu. Pomarańczowa i sucha jak pustynia, siada obok Gemmy na łóżku w swoim kusym szlafroczku w lamparcie cętki i mówi: „Malujemy paznokcie" albo „Czytamy magazyny" albo „Piszemy listy do Fatalnych Wiedźm". Pali dziesięć papierosów, wypija butelkę mdłego likieru, opowiada. Zaczyna wieczór od nazywania Gemmy „nieznośnym dzieciakiem" a kończy na „księżniczce" lub „kochaniu". Matka Gemmy gardziła takimi kobietami i pokazywała je Gemmie w parkach lub na ulicy. „Patrz Gemmo" mówiła, a nigdy nie nazywała jej inaczej niż imieniem. „Oto kobiety, które nigdy nic nie osiągnęły, ale nadal tego nie wiedzą. Spędzają dnie odurzone alkoholem, łudząc się lub polując na bogatych mężczyzn. Nie chcesz tak skończyć, tak prawda?". Gemma zaciskała usta i kręciła głową. „Nie, mamo, nigdy."

Doris obejmuje ją wychodząc. Ciężki zapach tandetnych perfum, dymu papierosowego i alkoholu owiewa Gemmę, kiedy pozwala pocałować się w policzek. Myjąc się, uważnie ściera gąbką resztki lepkiej szminki. Bez odrazy, po prostu.

.

- Dzisiaj tylko ja – mówi Olivier. Gemma uśmiecha się, bo on się uśmiecha. – Usiądziesz? – pyta, kiedy stawia przed nim wysoką szklankę pełną piwa z imbirem.

- No dobrze.

Olivier pije nie spuszczając wzroku. Gemma nie wie co ma powiedzieć. Rozmowy w księgarni były prostsze, działy się przy okazji – Gemma kupowała książkę, miała powód do bycia, nie musiała skupiać się na rozmowie. Ale bar jest miejscem spotkań. Tutaj wymiana słów jest celem samym w sobie.

- Angelina i George są w szpitalu – mówi Olivier. – Nie rób takiej miny, nic im się nie stało. Chociaż, to zależy od punktu widzenia – parsknął śmiechem w piwo. – Angelina rodzi – wyjaśnił po chwili ciszej. – Katie na misji. A Neville… Gdzie jest Neville? – zapytał Hannę, która podeszła do nich i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami upewniała się, że Gemma siedząca przy stoliku z Olivierem Woodem się jej nie przewidziała.

- Augusta choruje – odpowiedziała Hanna, patrząc na Gemmę. Czy miała czuć się winna?

- Muszę wracać do pracy – powiedziała Gemma. Hanna skinęła głową.

- Chyba tak.

.

W sobotę Gemma powiedziała, że źle się czuje. Tom zaproponował jej bulion, Doris wódkę. Gemma podziękowała im obojgu i wyszła. Zadowolona, że kupiła przewodnik i mapę kilka dni wcześniej, spakowała je do torby razem z butelką wody mineralnej i dwoma kanapkami, które zrobiła sama, bo obawiała się że Doris nawet tak niewinny posiłek byłaby w stanie zmienić w coś, z czym lepiej nie być znalezionym przez policję. Odprowadzona zagadkowym spojrzeniem Hanny, Gemma wyszła z baru – na stronę mugolską.

.

Wróciła po północy. Doris siedziała na parapecie, machając leniwie nogą, tą z biegnącą gazelą wytatuowaną nad kostką. Kieliszek kołysał się w jej dłoniach.

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, dzieciaku.

- Byłam w kinie Odeon – odpowiedziała Gemma, zzuwając tenisówki ze zmęczonych stóp. Obmacała je dłońmi. Maskując przerażenie, nacisnęła delikatnie dziwne bąble, które znalazła przy kilku palcach.

- Nigdy nie miałaś odcisków, co? To mija. Jaki film widziałaś w kinie Odeon?

Gemma położyła się na łóżku. „Nie kładź się w ubraniu" mówiła jej matka. Zamknęła oczy i przewróciła się na brzuch.

- Smutny film. Z dobrym zakończeniem. O dziewczynie, która była bardzo młoda i mężczyźnie, który nie był bardzo stary. Byli zgubieni i znaleźli się nawzajem. W Japonii. Dziewczyna miała ładną różową perukę w jednej scenie. Kupiłam taką, bo zauważyłam ją w sklepie i pomyślałam, że to chyba… dobry… pomysł…

- Dzieciaku, skarbie – Doris odgarnęła Gemmie włosy z policzka. – Nie trzeba zaraz płakać.

- Zgubiłam się – mruknęła Gemma w poduszki. – Zgubiłam się zaraz po wyjściu z kina. I nikt mnie nie znalazł.

Doris cmoknęła ją głośno w skroń.

- Charlotte czekała aż do końca filmu, kochanie.

.

Gemma budzi się późno. Boli ją głowa. Bierze długi prysznic. Kończy się ciepła woda, ale Gemma myje się dalej. Ktoś uderza pięścią w ścianę. Ubiera się powoli, bezwiednie. Dachy pociągów lśnią w słońcu. Idzie jesień. Gemma wychyla się przez okno. Mogłaby wypaść, sturlać się z dachu i upaść na tory. Gdyby zrobiła to w odpowiednim momencie, pociąg zmiażdżyłby ją w ułamku sekundy. Te ręce, te dłonie, Gemma myśli, te dokładnie umalowane paznokcie, zamieniłyby się w czerwonawą breję. Interesujące. Gemma czuje przyjemne poczucie kontroli nad własnym życiem, kiedy decyduje się zamknąć okno i zejść na dół.

Bierze tacę. Stolik numer siedem. Nie wpaść na Hannę.

Hanna podchodzi sama.

- Pracuję za ciebie od rana – mówi, głosem starannie wypranym z emocji. – Więc jeśli wyjdę jutro lub pojutrze, to nie będzie problem – oznajmia. Gemma ściska tacę.

- Nie będzie.

Hanna chrząka.

- Dzięki – mówi. Gemma unosi brwi. Hanna wzrusza ramionami.

- Nie ma za co.

.

Gemma dostaje listy od matki co dwa tygodnie. Odpisuje na nie w dniu w którym je dostaje, lub niewiele później. Ona i matka nieustannie wymieniają te same argumenty. Matka mówi o marnowaniu czasu, niedojrzałości, narażaniu swojego i jej imienia na szwank, ojciec się denerwuje, a panna i panna Greengrass śmieją się jej w twarz. Gemma odpowiada, że czas jest jej potrzebny, ojciec jest zawsze zdenerwowany, a wszystko inne nie obchodzi jej nic. Matka w końcu ją odwiedza. Siada w jedynym w pokoju fotelu, obrzuca pokój spojrzeniem. Gemma jest pewna, że matka doliczyła się każdej plamy na starym parkiecie, każdej rysy w bladoniebieskiej farbie, każdej nitki odchodzącej od spranej kapy rozłożonej na łóżku, którego cztery kolumienki wzbudzają więcej litości niż podziwu nawet w Doris.

- Sugerujesz więc, że jesteś tu szczęśliwa – matka odzywa się po długim, pełnym oburzenia milczeniu. Gemma nie powiedziała nic takiego. „Szczęśliwsza", nie „szczęśliwa". Ale nie chce jej się tłumaczyć matce różnicy. – Doprawdy Gemmo, jestem zagubiona. Daliśmy ci z ojcem wszystko co najlepsze.

- Napisałam, że to nie jest wasza wina – odpowiada Gemma. Jej matka mruży oczy, słysząc jak pogorszyła się jej dykcja. Zaraz to powie, myśli Gemma, zaraz powie: „Gemmo, nie mówisz wyraźnie. Czy myślisz, że słyszę, jak tam coś sobie mamroczesz?"

- Czy chodzi o Baltazara? – pyta zamiast tego matka, cicho, niepewnie. Baltazar, obraca w myślach imię Gemma. Dawno go nie słyszała, zapomniała jak brzmi. Mój mąż Baltazar. Mój martwy mąż Baltazar. – Przecież nie byłaś do niego przywiązana, nie kochałaś go, mówiłaś, że go nie kochałaś.

- Mówiłam prawdę. Nie chodzi o niego. Nie chodzi o żadne z was, naprawdę. Tylko… po wypadku chciałam być trochę sama, z dala od tego wszystkiego. To wszystko.

- Jestem zagubiona – powtarza matka Gemmy. Czy to jedyna fraza na brak zrozumienia jaką zna?, zastanawia się Gemma. Patrzy na tę drobną, elegancko ubraną kobietę siedzącą w jej pokoju, patrzy jak jej chłodne oczy przesuwają się, analizując kolejne wyjaśnienia.

Kilkanaście minut później, Gemma odprowadza ją do wyjścia. Matka całuje powietrze koło jej ucha i każe poważnie zastanowić się nad zachowaniem. Gemma nic nie odpowiada.

.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrywa Gemmę z jej drzemki. Za wcześnie na Doris, myśli i otwiera drzwi. Widzi Hannę, w dresie i z włosami związanymi w koński ogon.

- Biegam wieczorami. Ostatnio wcześniej zachodzi słońce, pomyślałam, że będzie bezpieczniej z kimś. Masz ochotę?

Bardziej niż wyciągnięta ręka, jest to wyzwanie. Gemma je przyjmuje. Słońce zachodzi, Tamiza lśni, Parlament unosi się po drugiej stronie i wygląda jak zabawka. Gemma nie może oddychać. Opada na ławkę. Hanna stoi obok niej, uśmiecha się.

- Nie najgorzej jak na pierwszy raz. Trenowałaś coś kiedyś?

Gemma ma wrażenie, że jej skóra ścieka powoli z mięśni, a te odlepiają się od kości, które powoli się rozsypują. Zbiera się w sobie.

- Balet. Rok. Pomyłka.

Hanna uśmiecha się szerzej. Pomaga Gemmie wstać i trąca łokciem, znowu zaczynają biec.

.

Gemma miała nie więcej jak dwanaście lat. Piła słodką herbatę i jadła kruche ciasteczka polane różowym lukrem całe popołudnie, i miała już dosyć. Kuzynki Daphne i Astoria niechętnie zgodziły się na zabawę w chowanego. Liczyć miała Daphne, bo było jej to najbardziej obojętne. Ze znudzoną miną stała w pokoju dziecinnym i liczyła, patrząc przez okno i falujące koronkowe firanki na wierzby w ogrodzie, a Astoria i Gemma się chowały. Gemma wiedziała, że miała niesprawiedliwą przewagę, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Przebiegła korytarzem, zwolniła w bibliotece – nie umiała biec między tymi mahoniowymi regałami i fotelami obitymi winnym pluszem – i znowu puściła się pędem na schodach. Dotarła do strychu zdyszana i podniecona, pewna, że znalazła najlepszą kryjówkę. Pojedyncze promienie słońca wpadały przez nieszczelnie zasłonięte okna, wydobywając z mroku zarysy przedmiotów i tylko sugerując olbrzymi rozmiar pomieszczenia. Gemmie przypomniała się katedra, którą widziała na obrazie dawno temu. Strych był jej katedrą. Przebrnęła przez sterty pudeł, kufrów i niesprawnych sprzętów, minęła rozstrojony klawesyn, rozdarty przez jej pradziadka w napadzie szału portret jej praprababki, toaletkę z naderwaną nogą. Wreszcie dotarła do szafy stojącej pod samą ścianą. Chichocząc cicho, weszła do środka. Umościła się między futrami i czekała.

I czekała.

.

Gemma bierze tacę. Numer jedenaście, nie wpaść na Hannę. Po chwili wykreśla to drugie. Numer jedenaście, numer jedenaście. Zerka. Trzy kremowe, jedna sałatka, jedna ryba z frytkami, jeden stek z ziemniakami i surówką. Stawia tacę przed ludźmi, których dopiero po chwili identyfikuje jako Harry'ego Pottera, Ronalda Weasleya i Hermionę Granger. Zamiera, tylko na chwilę.

- Czy to wszystko?

- Tak, dziękujemy – Dzięki – odpowiadają niemal równocześnie Potter i Granger. Weasley już je, ale kiwa głową. Gemma odwraca się powoli i wraca do baru. Liczy ludzi, którzy gapią się na stolik jedenasty. Mniej, niż można by myśleć. Jej matka mogłaby powiedzieć, że moda na Pottera minęła jak moda na mugolskie ubrania. Gemma przechyla głową. Czy tak? Do stolika podchodzi Hanna. Wita się, miło, ale z rezerwą. Zaraz staje obok Gemmy.

- Patrz no, kto przyszedł – mówi opierając łokcie o bar. – Czasami zapominam, że oni jedzą. Wiesz, zdają się zbyt zajęci ratowaniem świata, zmienianiem go na lepsze i zawstydzaniem wszystkich wokół.

Gemma spogląda na Hannę. Czytała o Gwardii Dubmledore'a. Czytała o Hannie. Była jedną z tych ludzi, których Carrowowie torturowali regularnie, nawet po kilka godzin, bez przerw. Hanna kręci głową i bierze kolejną tacę. Gemmie pozostaje zrobić to samo.

.

W księgarni (u Oliviera) pusto. Listopad, nikt nie ma czasu na kupowanie książek. Olivier leni się bezczelnie, rozłożony w dużym, obitym skórą fotelu, z imbryczkiem pełnym herbaty parującym na stoliku. Gemma mu nie przeszkadza, przechadza się między półkami. W jej domu było mało książek. Wszystkie półki biblioteki wypełnione były biografiami lub podręcznikami. Jej matka ukrywała w buduarze regał romansów, których nie pozwalała Gemmie dotykać. Gemmę zresztą one nie interesowały. Przeglądając kilka z nich, odkryła że wszystkie bohaterki trzepocą się i drżą. Wyobraziła sobie całe ławice niewielkich, bladych rybek wyrzuconych na brzeg przez morze, powoli umierających w promieniach słońca. Nie ruszała już nic z tamtej półki.

Wybrała wreszcie kryminał. Na okładce była dziewczyna w takiej samej peruce, jak ta, która leżała w szufladzie u Gemmy od czasu jej wycieczki po Londynie. Kiedy płaciła, rzuciła:

- Widziałam wczoraj trójkę bohaterów.

- Tak? Hanna coś mówiła. Podobno chłopaki robią teraz za aurorów… Co do Weasleya to nie wiem, ale Potter na pewno się marnuje. Taki szukający, Gemma! – mruczy pod nosem, wrzucając monety do kasy.

- Nie wiem czy bohaterom wolno grać w Quidditcha.

- Hm, nie wiem. Nie jestem bohaterem.

Gemma nie myśli. Głos niesie pustkę z jej głowy i formułuje w słowa:

- Oderwana ręka nie robi z ciebie bohatera?

Olivier patrzy na nią, uśmiecha się krzywo.

- Oderwana ręka robi ze mnie faceta z oderwaną ręką – Gemma otwiera usta. – Nie przepraszaj, dobra? Zdarza się. Nawet najlepszym z nas – uśmiech prostuje się odrobinę. Gemma oddycha.

.

Hanna i Gemma dobiegają do końca mostu. Przechodzą go piechotą, płynąc z tłumem. Mijają stoiska z pop-cornem i watą cukrową („To już listopad", mówi Gemma. „Oni zawsze tu są", odpowiada Hanna), pamiątkami i kubkami, z których jeden chowa monetę. Tamiza przesuwa swoje szare masy pod ich stopami.

- Gemma, wiem że, hm, między nami nie zawsze się układało – Gemma nie przerywa. Nie śmieje się, nie zaprzecza, nie potwierdza. Nie wie, co miałaby zrobić. – Ale sprawa przedstawia się tak, że moja współlokatorka, Angelina – znasz, prawda? – Gemma kiwa głową. – Wyprowadziła się. I teraz czynsz mi zaczyna trochę uwierać. Pomyślałabyś o tym?

- Jeśli chcesz – odpowiada Gemma.

- Tak. Chcę. Bardzo by mi to ułatwiło życie, poza tym – nie masz czasami dość Doris? – Hanna śmieje się. Gemma wzrusza ramionami, też się śmieje. Czuje się z tym trochę nie fair. Bo Gemma i Hanna idące przez most są zmienne jak płynąca pod nimi rzeka i mogą jeszcze zostać kimkolwiek.

.

Neville Longbottom zawsze zwraca się do niej „proszę pani", nieważne czy Gemma przynosi mu odrobinę kawy rano, czy macha mu z drugiego końca księgarni, w której on przegląda kolejny opasły tom z działu botanicznego. Hannę to bawi, ale Gemma podejrzewa, że przede wszystkim przynosi jej to ulgę. Wiele razy widziała jak dziewczyna wpatrywała się w mijane na ulicy kobiety i wzdychała potem cicho, unosząc ku oczom zaczerwienione palce o krótkich paznokciach, przyciętych obcinaczem, niepomalowanych i grubych. Czasami Hanna przebiera palcami swoje nierówne, bardzo jasne włosy i mamrocze: „Jak kacze pióra…", czasami klepie łydki, jakby mogła zmusić je swoją irytacją do zniknięcia. Gemma trzyma się wtedy od Hanny z daleka i zanosi tace najmniej sympatycznym klientom, czekając aż znowu usłyszy znajomy głośny śmiech. Neville mówi do niej „proszę pani", a Hanna przewraca oczami do Gemmy.

.

Doris przychodzi rzadziej i zostaje na krócej. Poza tym, nie zmienia się nic. Gemma wciąż zmywa jasnoróżową szminkę z policzka i odkłada kolejny magazyn na rosnącą stertę w rogu. Opróżnia popielniczkę. Oparta czołem o cienką szybę patrzy na pociągi. Dłonie splata na stopach i myśli o wyniosłych szkockich wzgórzach między którymi przewala się zimny wiatr. Są bardzo odległe.

.

Angelina ściska jej rękę, mocno i krótko. Ma suche dłonie, przyjemne w dotyku. Katie całuje w policzek, jej włosy rozsypują się na ramieniu Gemmy. George wykonuje niesprecyzowany ruch głową i ramionami, przypomina Gemmie zmokniętą czaplę. (Nie mówi nic o Farleyach, a Hanna nie rzuca Gemmie porozumiewawczego spojrzenia.) Neville kiwa głową. Atlanta Wei (Gemma nie umie rozdzielić jej imienia od nazwiska, więc zawsze nazywa ją Atlantą Wei) mówi coś uprzejmego, podsuwa butelkę whiskey, którą Gemma sama tu przyniosła kilkanaście minut temu. Olivier i Hanna uśmiechają się tylko, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonych z siebie. Wracają do rozmowy, przerywając sobie nawzajem, śmiejąc się i milcząc w nieodpowiednich momentach.

.

Dwunastoletnia Gemma zasnęła w ciepłych futrach. Obudził ją trzask okna, które musiało zostać otwarte, kiedy spała. Chłodny wieczorny wiatr trząsł okiennicą i grubymi zasłonami, wzniecając tumany kurzu, popielate w ziarnistym świetle księżyca. Powoli, nie do końca świadoma strychu wokół niej, Gemma rozgarnęła futra i wygramoliła się z szafy.

- Halo? – zawołała. Jej głos zabrzmiał bardzo niewłaściwie w tym martwym miejscu. – Halo? – powtórzyła. Jednak odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Przez lepkie mgły snu, do Gemmy docierało że jest absolutnie, zupełnie, całkowicie sama.

.

Hanna aportowała się na środku jej pokoju. Przepraszając gorączkowo i skacząc – próbowała wcisnąć stopę w wąskiego pantofla w kolorze piasku – zapytała Gemmę:

- Nie wyszłabyś z nami? Taki klub mamy, fajne miejsce, a potem możemy obejrzeć wschód słońca, czy coś takiego – wydyszała, czerwona i spocona, walcząc z butem. Gemma zamknęła książkę i podniosła się z łóżka.

- No dobrze – powiedziała, uśmiechając się, kiedy pomyślała, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy powiedziała dokładnie te same słowa. – Co mam założyć?

Hanna rozpromieniła się. Pantofel wszedł wreszcie na stopę. Podeszła tanecznym krokiem do szafy Gemmy i otworzyła ją.

- Coś ci znajdziemy.

.

Ostatecznie, kiedy obie już są bardzo spóźnione, Hanna decyduje, że Gemma założy lejącą się w palcach białą sukienkę i duże, plastikowe korale. Żółte. Sama Gemma postanowiła wziąć jeszcze tą chowaną w szufladzie perukę. Widząc ją, Hanna wybucha śmiechem. Chichocze jeszcze, kiedy dobiegają na miejsce. Jest pełne ludzi i dymu, i kolorowych świateł. Gemmie wydaje się, że jej uszy krwawią, przeszywane dźwiękiem. Ale Hanna zaraz sadza ją przy stoliku, gdzie już są George i Olivier, którym każe Gemmę spoić i nie wypuszczać z klubu przed północą. Sama, turkusowa i szmaragdowa w blasku reflektorów idzie szukać Neville'a albo kogokolwiek.

Gemma przesiedziała z Georgem i Olivierem kilka pierwszych piosenek, opróżniając posłusznie szklanki pełne płynów w fluorescencyjnych kolorach, czując jak jej uszy powoli wypełnia miękka wata, a przełyk i żołądek spalają się cal po calu. Olivier podsuwa jej kolejne drinki, a George śmieje się, Gemma pierwszy raz widzi, żeby się śmiał, nie tak. Myśli, że tylko ją dziwi, ale zauważa, że i Olivier co chwila na niego zerka, niepewien czy mu się to przypadkiem wszystko nie wydaje.

Wreszcie, na krzesło obok Gemmy opada Katie, czarna i złota.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie robicie Gemmie krzywdy chłopcy – krzyczy. – A teraz mi też coś przynieście, bo umieram – żąda zaraz. Przez chwilę siedzi nieruchomo, napawając się sobą. Wygląda jak dziki kot, myśli Gemma. Piękny, dziki kot. Katie otwiera jedno brązowo-zielone oko i spogląda na Gemmę badawczo. – Pusto tu bez Angeliny – rzuca. Gemma kiwa głową. – Roxanne urodziła się tak niedawno, trudno się dziwić – Katie wzdycha. – Nigdy nie będę matką. Przepraszam, nie masz dzieci, prawda?

- Nie – odpowiada Gemma. Jaka dziwna rozmowa. Krzyczenie o dzieciach w tłumie obcych. Właśnie to się robi mając dwadzieścia i coś lat?, zastanawia się. Przypominają się jej się ciche, napięte rozmowy prowadzone z matką na uboczu. „Czy Ty i Baltazar…" „Nie, mamo." Coś takiego, usłyszeć podobne pytanie od kogoś takiego jak czarna i złota, kocia Katie Bell.

.

Wychodzą nad ranem, opierając się jedno o drugie. Dowlekają się do małego, zaśmieconego parku i na odrapanej ławce, usianej śladami ptasich kup, między powoli tracącymi liście drzewami, patrzą jak wschodzi słońce. Gemma nie będzie pamiętać, że płacze.

.

Nie gubi się już w Londynie, nie tak bardzo. Bardziej niż nauczenie się niemożliwego do zapamiętania układu ulic, placów i skrótów na pamięć, jest to kwestia przezwyciężenia niechęci do odzywania się do obcych. Teraz Gemma pyta, pyta i pyta, wszystkich. Nosi ciemne okulary w białych oprawkach i jaskrawy płaszcz, bawi ją to. Ogląda. Kupuje słodkie rogale ociekające masłem w sklepie z ubraniami. Jeden dzień spędza chodząc po mieście z wagarującym gimnazjalistą, który proponuje jej pięć funtów za udawanie jego ciotki, jeśli zauważy ich straż miejska. Nazywa się Gary. Gemma zastanawia się, jacy rodzice nazywają dziecko Gary, ale zdaje się, że nie ma tu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Ona i Gary idą do muzeum figur woskowych, Gary robi jej zdjęcia telefonem przy czterech mężczyznach, których nazywa żukami. Gemma kupuje mu niebieską watę cukrową.

- Nie powinienem jej jeść, jest zła na aparat czy coś tam – mówi Gary, wsadzając nos w sam środek. Gemma patrzy za nim, kiedy odchodzi. Jest mały i nosi okulary, i aparat na zęby, ale chodzi ulicą jak cesarz. Pewnie udaje, myśli Gemma głosem swojej matki. Nawet jeśli, to co z tego?

.

Mieszkanie Hanny i Angeliny – Hanny i Gemmy – jest nieduże, ale większe niż pokój w Kotle. Okna wychodzą na park i wąską ulicę, ściany są białe, tylko w kuchni pozostawiono nagą cegłę. Gemma zauważa przedmioty, niezwykłe nagromadzenia przedmiotów: konstelacje rzeczy, mgławice śmieci, kosmos z małych okruchów dni dwóch młodych dziewczyn. Rozrzucone niedbale, ciepłe od dłoni które go używały, życie. Wyblakły żurnal z zaznaczonymi różowym i żółtym markerem wybranymi zdjęciami, popielniczka z czegoś imitującego porcelanę (Gemmie przypomina się ohydny mały piesek z drezdeńskiej porcelany, stojący na kominku w buduarze matki i wbijający w nią puste, błękitne oczy – stłukła go, naprawdę przypadkowo, a matka powiedziała: „Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, Gemmo"), szklaneczki i szklanki, filiżanki i kubki, doniczki pękające od kwiatów, cienkie bluzeczki, jasna i ciemna bielizna, grube książki w twardej okładce i żółtostronne, pogięte i podarte książki w miękkiej okładce, płyty, na samym szczycie jednego ze stosów otwarta sowia klatka.

- Mamy tu mały bałagan – dobiega z kuchni głos Hanny. – Angelina jeszcze przyjedzie z siostrą po swoje rzeczy i będzie go trochę mniej… Ale tak naprawdę, to i tak większość jest moja – mówi z progu, gestykulując ostrożnie łyżką pełną jogurtu brzoskwiniowego.

Gemma siada na wolnym fragmencie niewielkiej, skórzanej kanapy.

.

Gemma słucha Żuków Gary'ego, jak ich nazywa. Zaczyna śpiewać. Zawsze miała dobrą pamięć i niezły słuch muzyczny. Kiedy była mała, naprawdę nieduża, myślała, że zostanie śpiewaczką albo aktorką musicalową. Śpiewała, kiedy do matki lub ojca przychodzili goście i dygała wdzięcznie na końcu, zamiatając podłogę skrawkiem szaty. Jeden z przyjaciół ojca dał jej kiedyś kwiaty, drobne i delikatne, pachnące deszczem. Gemma trzymała je pod poduszką, aż rozsypały jej się w palcach, kiedy któregoś dnia chciała obejrzeć je znów. Matka kazała skrzatce wymienić pościel i kazała Gemmie nie robić już nic tak nieodpowiedzialnego, jak przechowywanie roślin w łóżku. „Czasami wydaje mi się, że nie możesz być moją córką" powiedziała, oparta o kolumnę. Wyglądała bardzo tragicznie, jak ten bohater z greckiej sztuki, który dowiedział się, że czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, przeznaczona jest mu klęska.

Gemmie przypomina się to wszystko, kiedy słucha Żuków. Ładnie grają. Powinni się nazywać Pasikoniki albo Świerszcze, Gemma nigdy nie wie, jaka jest różnica. Świerszcze, powtarza i wstaje. Nie może leżeć przecież cały dzień. Po pięciu minutach kładzie się znowu. A może to po prostu jest leżący dzień. Jej matka w nie wierzyła, więc Gemma teraz nie uwierzy w matkę i będzie miała swój prawdziwy leżący dzień.

.

Angelina przychodzi po swoje rzeczy z wielkookim niemowlęciem owiniętym w herbaciano barwną chustę. Razem z nią przychodzi druga Angelina, niższa i długowłosa, o jakby startych krawędziach. Porusza się wolniej i delikatniej, mówi ciszej, jest jej jakby mniej. Nosi sprane koszule z flaneli i starte dżinsy. Obydwie siadają razem z Hanną i Gemmą wieczorem, piją coś śmiesznego, słodko-gorzkiego, z butelki, której etykiety Gemma nie zauważyła. Angelina milczy, Gemmie wydaje się, że widzi opary melancholii unoszące się wokół jej skroni. Myśli o tym, jak to Angelina musiała tu mieszkać, jak wstawała codziennie i jadła śniadanie naprzeciwko Hanny, jak powoli się zaprzyjaźniały, uczyły swoich dziwactw i zwyczajów. Mówi Pauline (Gemmę bawią te niemal rymujące się imiona: Angelina i Pauline, można tak nazwać bliźniaczki, ale nie dzieci między którymi zawsze będzie sześć lat różnicy). Pauline jest poetką i mieszka w dużym, drewnianym domu na wsi, razem ze swoją dziewczyną, której imienia Gemma nie może zapamiętać. Jak któryś miesiąc, na pewno ciepły.

Zostaje po nich cisza, piżmowy zapach perfum Angeliny, lekki zapach dezodorantu Pauline i mleczna woń niemowlęcia.

- To co? – mówi Hanna i idzie zmywać. To co, myśli Gemma. To.

.

Pojawiają się kolorowe światełka i girlandy na Pokątnej. Niewielka kawiarnia wciśnięta między księgarnię a sklep oferujący specjalistyczne przyrządy astronomiczne przestała wreszcie wystawiać stoliki i krzesła na zewnątrz, pozostała tylko tablica na której kredą ktoś starannie wypisuje sezonowe menu. Kawa z pierniczkami i goździkiem, czyta Gemma, chai latte, gorąca czekolada z laską wanilii, cynamonem i bitą śmietaną. Zamawia chai latte, bo nie wie co to jest. Popija ją niepewnie, siedząc przy stoliku i patrząc na dwa puste krzesła naprzeciwko niej. Do jednego z nich podchodzi młoda, może osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna.

- Czy mogę? – pyta, z lekkim akcentem. Gemma wie, że jej matka urodziła się w Grecji.

- Oczywiście.

Dziewczyna siada, zsuwa z dłoni rękawiczki z delikatnej skórki, kładzie je na stoliku. Ma śliczne dłonie. Dłonie i usta, jak rzeźba. Nos odrobinę za wąski, a włosy zawsze płasko przylepione do czaszki i zbyt grube brwi.

- Nie wiem czy mnie pani pamięta, nie sądzę, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek miały przyjemność rozmawiać dłużej. Nazywam się Berenika, Berenika Urquart – mówi dziewczyna ciemnym, niskim głosem.

- Młodsza siostra Baltazara.

Moja szwagierka, myśli Gemma.

- Tak. Pani matka… Pani Farley zaproponowała mi spotkanie się z panią, żebym, ach, przemówiła pani do rozumu, ewentualnie wzbudziła wyrzuty sumienia – Gemma milczy. – Zgodziłam się. Z ciekawości, muszę przyznać. Naprawdę pani jest teraz kelnerką?

- Tak – odpowiada Gemma. Berenika uśmiecha się dyskretnie.

- Zawsze myślałam, że pani jest bardziej jak oni. Baltazar i rodzice. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że pani mogłaby być w nim zakochana, czy coś takiego, ale myślałam, że pani go lubi – mówi Berenika, patrząc Gemmie prosto w oczy.

- Nie wiem, czy go lubiłam. I być może byłam taka jak „oni". To chyba nieważne?

Berenika wzrusza lekko ramionami.

- Ja pani na pewno nie lubiłam. Ale, cóż, może poznałyśmy się w złym momencie. Dlatego, zastanawiam się, czy nie warto spróbować od nowa? – wygląda niepewnie, pierwszy raz nie wie, co usłyszy. Gemma myśli o swojej matce, panującą niepodzielnie nad ślubem Gemmy i Baltazara. Berenika Urquhart miała wtedy najwyżej czternaście lat, chude ramiona i płonące z wściekłości oczy. Matka wybrała jej wyjątkowo brzydką sukienkę. Gemma kończy latte.

- Czemu nie?

.

Hanna powiedziała to pierwszego wieczoru: „Gemma, mogę mieć koszmary". Gemma skinęła głową. Hanna krzyczy, czasami, Gemma ją budzi, piją coś, wzdychają ciężko i idą spać.

.

- Wiesz, byłam taka zła wtedy, bo – bo ja nie umiem ludzi, nie umiem ich traktować obojętnie. Jestem bardzo taka emocjonalna, wiesz, histeryczno-choleryczna, czy coś takiego. Widziałam cię, wtedy. Przy… pianinie. A to był – ha, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy… Pierwszy. W ogóle, tak naprawdę. Czekałam dobre kilka lat, tak myślę, aż Neville zorientuje się… No wiesz, jaki on jest. Lepiej niż Potter, ale i tak. I, wreszcie. I wtedy musisz przyjść ty – ty, ze swoimi kostkami jak, jak muszle czy coś takiego, i palcami jak pięciolinia, i musisz na nas spojrzeć, a masz bardzo chłodne oczy, myślałam, że są bardzo chłodne. Szrono-oczy, tak sobie mówiłam, a ciebie nazywałam dziewczyną ze szronu. Mało mówiłaś, i zirytowałaś się tak, na tych Farleyów… Och, pomyślałam, że straszna z ciebie snobka. Ale, jakoś mi. Widzisz, ja jestem lojalna. I słucham się swoich przyjaciół. I wszyscy cię lubili, co mnie złościło, ale postanowiłam dać ci szansę, i patrz jak skończyłyśmy. Masz ciężką głowę. Gemma, naprawdę, przesuń się. Godzina szczerości skończona. Gemma. Gemma. Gem – nie mów, że śpisz. Śpisz? Merlinie, śpisz. Nienawidzę cię, jesteś okropna, wykopię cię na bruk.

- Co – co takiego?

- Nic. Śpij sobie.

.

Chodzą do tamtego klubu, raz na jakiś czas. Gemma tańczy. Czasami, Olivier tańczy z nią. Nie umie, ale Gemma mu tego nie mówi. Całuje ją, bo jest Nowy Rok i ludzie to robią. Gdzieś dookoła nich są Neville i Hanna, George i Angelina, Katie i Atlanta Wei i jakiś dwóch bardzo szczęśliwych ludzi, więc Olivier całuje Gemmę, a Gemma całuje Oliviera. Wybiegają, patrzą na fajerwerki. Deportują się z trzaskiem, którego nikt nie słyszy. Całują się. Olivier zsuwa z ramion Gemmy rozpinany sweterek. Zamiera.

- Gemma? – pyta stłumionym głosem.

- Hm?

- Może masz ochotę na herbatę?

Gemma otwiera oczy. Nasuwa sweterek. Kiwa głową. Naprawdę, naprawdę ma.

Siedzą na prawie płaskim dachu owinięci w koce, piją i milczą. Gemma opiera głowę o ramię Oliviera. I tak jest dobrze, zupełnie dobrze.

- Szczęśliwego – mówi Olivier z nosem przy jej uchu.

.

Gemma przychodzi raz do Dowcipów Weasleyów. Pooglądać, nie ma ochoty na zabawki. Nigdy nie nauczyła się nimi bawić (nie myśli o matce, to takie postanowienie). Przerzuca bombonierki. Znajduje George'a w głębi, pogrążonego w cichej wymianie zdań z Angeliną. Kończą ją z uśmiechem, Angelina czochra mu włosy niepewnie na pożegnanie, wychodząc uśmiecha się do Gemmy. Ho, ho, myśli Gemma. (Hanna mówiła jej o George'u i Angelinie.) Ho, ho.

- Hej Gem – wita ją George. Gemma mu macha. Na swetrze George'a jest plama z czegoś fioletowego i duża litera F, ale żadna z tych rzeczy zdaje mu się nie przeszkadzać.

.

Hanna lubi zmywać, kiedy jest zdenerwowana.

- Jest na to takie słowo – mówi. – Perseweracja. Powtarzanie czynności dla uspokojenia się.

Naczynia stukają o siebie przyjemnie, ceramiczne talerze i szklanki we wzorki. Płyn do naczyń pachnie ostro, cytrynowo.

- Co się stało? – pyta zawsze Gemma, a Hanna odpowiada raz:

- Wiesz, czasami sobie myślę. Potter i Weasley są aurorami, Granger robi naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy z prawem których nie rozumiem, a Neville dostał – głos jej się łamie. – Neville będzie uczył Zielarstwa w Hogwarcie, zawsze chciał to robić. Ginny ma swój pierwszy mecz niedługo, pisali o niej w gazecie, Luna Lovegood – nie wiem, robi coś, co tylko jej mogłoby przyjść do głowy, Padma Patil pisze książkę… - Hanna odkłada z hukiem miskę. – Wiesz, że z tych uczniów – tych dzieci, które brały udział w Bitwie przeżyło tylko dwadzieścia jeden? Dwadzieścia jeden, Gemma. I wszyscy, wszyscy którzy przeżyli – my – Hanna bierze głęboki wdech. – Przeżyliśmy. I wszyscy robią z tym życiem coś wyjątkowego, bo inni umarli, żeby oni mogli je mieć. To jest cud, że my żyjemy. Że to ja jestem dwudziestą pierwszą osobą, a nie Susan czy Camille, czy –

Gemma próbuje jakoś objąć Hannę od tyłu, ale Hanna ją odtrąca.

- Jeszcze nie, daj mi skończyć. Chodzi o to, że ja przeżyłam, kiedy oni umarli, i nic – nic z tym nie robię. Jestem kelnerką! – ociera ręką łzy, zapominając o pianie. Syczy. – Cholera. Dobrze Gemma, teraz.

Gemma przytula Hannę. Wyjmuje jej z ręki widelec, płucze, powoli siada z nią na kanapie. Delikatnie nią kołysze, śpiewając coś cicho. Patrzy na przesuwające się po podłodze cienie chmur.

.

W walentynki Gemma idzie znowu do kina. Małego, takiego gdzie wciąż mogą jeszcze grać jej film z dziewczyną, noszącą różową perukę. Na sali jest tylko ona i całująca się cały czas para. Gemma nie ma nic przeciwko. Sama też nie ogląda, tylko myśli.

.

Pogrzeb Baltazara bardzo przypominał jej ślub z Baltazarem. Wszyscy koniecznie chcieli z nią rozmawiać, wszędzie było mnóstwo białego lukru i białych kwiatów, a jej matka zalewała się łzami. Grób był marmurowy, wyglądał jak duży tort. Gemma patrzyła na niego, nie czując nic. Wyobrażała sobie jak zrywa zimną płytę, rozkopuje ziemię, jak trawa i drobne owady wchodzą jej za paznokcie, jak jej palce krwawią, kiedy łamie wieko trumny, jak patrzy na chłodnego, zielonkawego martwego Baltazara, i nadal nic nie czuła. Gemma myślała, że sama była martwa. Że może umarła zanim się urodziła, że może nie urodziła się wcale, i może dlatego nic nie czuła.

.

Berenika Urquhart pojawia się czasami na progu w dwurzędowym płaszczyku i bercie, z niepotrzebną jej laską, którą lubi wywijać, i stukoczącymi obcasami. Porywa Gemmę na kilka godzin, do ogrodu botanicznego albo na operę, rozmawia z nią o mugolach i obgaduje kandydatów na narzeczonych podsuwanych jej przez jej matkę. Gemma patrzy jej w oczy i nie widzi siebie, nie dokładnie, ale coś takiego. Pozwala dziewczynie się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić, bo o ileż to prostsze niż wyjście z domu pewnego lipcowego popołudnia i zostanie kelnerką w obskurnym barze.

.

Dwunastoletnia Gemma zeszła ze strychu powoli, przeszła przez korytarze i przez bibliotekę. Otworzyła ostatnie drzwi i stanęła wreszcie na środku salonu. Daphne oderwała palce od fortepianu – fortepianu Gemmy – Astoria przełknęła głośno kęs czekoladowego ciasteczka. Pani Greengrass zaśmiała się głośno. Matka Gemmy wstała, potężna i groźna jak burza. Jej głowa zasłaniała żyrandol, gdy pochyliła się nad Gemmą. Spojrzała na kurz pokrywający każdy skrawek jej sukienki, na włosy w nieładzie. Pokręciła powoli głową.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – zapytała. Czekała na odpowiedź, ona, i pani Greengrass, i Daphne i Astoria. Każda z nich, przez tę krótką chwilę chciała usłyszeć to co ona, Gemma, miała do powiedzenia.

A Gemma nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. „Chciałam zostać znaleziona" powiedziała, ale dopiero za wiele lat, w innym pokoju, innym ludziom.

.

Hanna nie odpowiada. Pauline, z nogami splątanymi z nogami April, maże coś w grubym brulionie. Angelina pociera skronie, Neville wychyla butelkę i patrzy z podziwem, jak ostatnie krople spadają mu na język, George i Olivier chrapią głośno, Katie i Atlanta Wei zwinęły się w jeden duży kłębek na kanapie.

- Słońce wschodzi – dodaje Gemma. Hanna uniosła głowę.

- Słonce zazwyczaj wschodzi.

* * *

**Komentarze tym razem widziane szczególnie miło, bo długie formy są, no cóż, stresujące. Dużo słów. **


End file.
